Just One Night, For Forever
by ThaliaGrace19
Summary: With the Eleventh Doctor on hiatus from adventures with the Ponds, he meets a young woman who changes his life forever. Rated M just in case, so I have no bounds.
1. Chapter 1

I'm just lying in bed, pretending to read a book, thinking about my favorite TV show, when my life changes. I hear some sort of sound, sure it is from the deepest, darkest recesses of my brain; a slight whirring. I grin, telling myself the ceiling fan sounds just like the TARDIS. I have a wild imagination that way, see, and I get really into my fandoms. Right now my fandom is this amazing old TV show that I just got into, Doctor Who. I like the NuWho, and especially, the episodes with my first and favorite, the beloved eleventh Doctor (you never forget your first Doctor). I even say sometimes that I am 'The Girl who Waited', because I got to about the point where young Amelia Pond waited for the Doctor to return 'five minutes later', and then I had to wait to get Netflix to finish the episode. I was a fan almost literally instantly, when that electrified blue TARDIS sprawled across the screen, whirling through the Time Vortex. I ran around spewing "beans are evil; bad bad beans" whenever I got the chance. It was officially, I was a Whovian now, after speeding through seasons five and six of NuWho. But tonight, my fandom was about to change.

I didn't know it yet, but I was about to meet the Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor. The Eleventh Doctor, my first Doctor. _My _Doctor. And we were going to change each other's lives, forever, this one night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God, I'm not imagining that." I sit up hurriedly in bed, more sure than ever that I am hearing the TARDIS Then there's silence and I groan. What an idiot. My sister is probably just watching the Christmas special or something in the...closet? What the heck? I laugh, deciding to play a trick on her, and go over to peek into the closet to be sure it's her first. Nothing. It's way too dark to see. I decide if it's not her, it's just some malfunctioning electronic, so I throw open the closet door and yell "BOO!"

My heart stops beating when I see a pale, long face in front of my own, so close we're practically kissing. It has a bunch of dark hair funnily arranged at the top, soulful eyes, and a surprised look that makes its lips look humorous. I am very obviously looking at a person here, a very familiar person...

"Oh..." I sigh, my fear giving way to excitement, as my heart pounds adrenaline through my veins, waking me up. For a moment neither of us moves, I'm just standing there, hands to my sides, staring into his face, and he just stares back, brow furrowed, studying me. He glances over his shoulder then turns back to see me still staring. His eyes, I never though I'd see his eyes.

"Sorry for the mess." he says, looking suddenly sheepish. I grin; his voice, just how I imagined it.

Then, for the first time since I saw him, my brain begins to take in a little more than those wonderful eyes, and I realize that the TARDIS is parked in the much-too-small closet, and has made quite a mess of things. But I hardly notice the mess, because all I can thinks is "Oh, duh, that's how he got here."

I look back, still standing so close that every time he talks, I can feel his breath. "Um...I'm the doctor. Nice to meet you." He tries to hold out a hand, which is awkward at our severe angle, and I numbly reach out to shake it.

_The Doctor. I just shook the Doctor's hand. I touched the Doctor!_

My face splits into a grin, and he smiles back, seemingly genuinely happy that I've come out of my stupor. "Well then, and what would your name be?"

"N-Nicole." I stutter. And...you're...you're the Doctor! The eleventh Doctor! Oh my gosh, are you really here?"

He grins. "Pleasure to know your name. Yes. I'm the Doctor. You've hear of me, then?"

"Oh, yes! Yes! I watched all of the season five and six episodes! You're amazing!" I try to stop myself from sounding entirely like a fangurl, but what better description of me is there, especially with The Doctor in my bedroom closet! I swallow hard, forcing mysef to shut up. I do _not_ want to scare him off with my craziness, like I do some people. He seems like he's trying to figure out what I'm talking about so I just smile and, grabbing his hand warmly, explain "I've seen plenty of you."

Still smiling, he gives the wrecked TARDIS another glance, then says "Mind if we step someone where comfortable so I can explain?"

I laugh. I couldn't care less about my closet right now. I start out of the closet, and he lets me lead him by the hand.


End file.
